Gwen McQueen
' Gwendoline Ann Sadie "Gwen" McQueen '''is/was a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr 's Fan-Series of ''Power Rangers , most notably, his original/initial series Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders , as it is now rebranded as the''' "Marsh-Verse" of Power Rangers fan-fiction . Gwen was one of the original characters that Marsh created in his series in late 1999-2000 (in fan-comics) and later made a unexpected return in resinance in 2010 (in time of making multiple attempts of a Fan-Film reboot based on Lost Galaxy). Gwen was the current Pink Galaxy Ranger in Marsh's rebooted fan-series, replacing Kendrix Morgan/Karone . In 2015, it is confirmed that, by the time of production on the remake of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena will start, Gwen will be (or has been) written off from the series for good. In turn, Marsh has decided to replace Gwen will the new character, Siri McBride (a similar character despite similar last name), to replace her as the Pink Ranger. In the 2014 film, Gwen's concurrent character likeness was inspired by actress Katie Cassidy . In the new PRLG universe, in the first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film, that has marked Gwen's final appearence. She will be referrenced throughout the upcoming sequels. 'Background/Character History ' 'Early Character History ' '''Before the 2014 Reboot Series Gwen was one of the many recurrent pro/neutraltagonists in Anthony Marsh, Jr's initial Fan-Series era of Power Rangers. Her first appearence in a Fan-Film was the original version of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena that took place between the years 2010 and 2011 with a Reversion that once took place in 2012. She was even included in the character cast for another proposed Marsh-Verse Lost Galaxy fan-film, Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground, which would've took place either years and years before The Rise of Trakeena or in another established timeline in the Marsh-Verse. In the original proposed 2010-2011 version of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (whose title had the words Lost Galaxy abbrieviated to LG '''in between), Gwen was originally characterized to be an anti-social type character. Gwen was to be of a military brat (according to the original Production bible for characters present in the original ''Rise of Trakeena fan-film production). In spite that nature to her character, her father General Seymour Morshower was once part of Terra Venture 's staff - the Galactic Space Alliance (GSA) - as one of their top officers (later Superintendent) of their military. Her earlier occupational career ,that would lead her to replace Wendy O'Hara as Pink Ranger very later on, was to be a professional wrestler (ala WWE and/or TNA) [1]. But when she was let go from the Divas/Knockouts division, Gwen moved on pursuing some other career, and of that to be a Psychiatrist [2] In events between the original Rise of Trakeena story to Galactic Underground to the ''Rise of Trakeena '''2012 Reversion, Gwen had to undergo a rehabilitation session that would help distance her away from her original goth-girl/junkie appearence to a more conservative, mature, sensible, and clean young woman. When Gwen was first introduced in Marsh's Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film series, ala Rise of Trakeena 2011, Gwen didn't know not one person she recognize. When she stumbled upon Billy James (the precursor character to Will James , who is in fact of one of Billy's older brothers to become the Blue Rangers as of recently), she found him as her stalker as she denied to go out with him to Terra Venture's homecoming (2010) dance in his request. She did turn to Tony Marshall in admiration of her interest instead. Most cunningly, as Gwen continued her wrestling career, she was mostly in independent wrestling circuits outbeating every other female wrestler that came and double-crossed her for better or worse. Around that time, Gwen had made enemies out of those women. Five of them would, however (at the time when Gwen did become the Pink Ranger), show their faces again sometime later as an all-evil all-female Power Ranger team by the name of The Punishment Sisters . In some of the meantime, Gwen had made friends out of Devin Stewart and AJ Weems (when he was part of the team latter-wise then) in accompanyship. During her growing declining wrestling career as it ensued, Gwen had underwent a string of drastic events week after week until she was let go - such as a "striptease" match in which she was forced, and a spincycle challenge. When Gwen did join Tony and the team (with AJ as present at the time when he was the Yellow Ranger) as the new Pink Ranger, she was involved in a harrassment scandal revolving one of the Blue Ranger's older brothers of the James family, Ronnie James, who, at the time is/was an escaped convict on parole from Earth who arrived unexpected onboard Terra Venture to meet his brother who to take the blame for for his arrest(s) in the past and is also an underground, wreckless, race-car driver for an underground speed race circuit. When Ronnie kept stalking Gwen, he continued his pursuit in harrassment toward her. Gwen tried to break off Ronnie. Unfortunately, she was then captured by him. Afterwards in rescue, Billy (James, NOT Cranston) and the other Rangers rescue Gwen from the latter Ranger's troubled brother and fought him off. After a Megazord battle and when Bill had Commander Chalmers and the GSA security crew put Ronnie away in the Terra Venture Detention Facility Hall, Gwen opened up to Bill and forgive him of accusing him of stalking her earlier around the time of her homecoming. Later events in Gwen's life - in the original fan-series era - included her involvement (along with the other Rangers) with Terra Venture getting warped into The Dark Galaxy , The Rangers' continuing search for Trakeena and her whereabouts on Terra Venture until sudden no luck, the close disbandment of the team, and the major emcompassing conflict that tore Tony and AJ apart from being friends and apart from the team that lingered onwards until the original Fan-series of PRLG was set in full series restart in late 2012. ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' (2014 Fan-Film) ' In the new Fan-Series/Fan-Film universe of ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, as it is set in now a much new 'alternate parallel dimension, '''now known as the '"Marsh-Verse", 'Gwen appears more different from her last appearence in a PRLG film. Gwen serves in Terra Venture's GSA from the start and her occupation here/there is a human therapist/psychiatrist. In this new universe, Gwen appears in her late 20s-early 30s (as opposed to when the character was originally don in likeness/inspiration of Shannon "Daffney Unger" Spruill or Rachel E. Dillinger) as Terra Venture's top young female psychiatrist. In this new universe, it was established to have her become close to Will, Browne, Jesse, and Devin at an earlier point on. When Terra Venture (Mark II, likewise) took off from Earth's orbit and on into deep space, she became aware of knowing of Tony and Thorne joining. She met Miranda sometime a little later afterwards. When Gwen did first encounter Tony, she became very affectionate for him and very opened up expressing his feelings for loneliness and of not having anyone close to him by his side. Gwen was very sympathetic for Tony, even throughout the film. There were times when she did mingled with him in non-battle occasions outside of her Ranger duties. In conflict with The Zeon Empire, led by its malicious, vain, and greedful leader Lord Metarex , and when Villamax attempted to steal the Quasar Sabers and give them to Metarex, Gwen was a bit nervous to be wary of the situation of what's going on. She and the other soon-to-be-then Rangers took action to stop Villamax from stealling the sabers away. When Jesse, Tony's half-brother, fell into the chasm of the Earth of Mirinoi, Gwen took this opportunity to use of the Pink Quasar Saber pulling it from the last slot of the stone, and become the new Pink Galaxy Ranger, possessing the power of speed, agility, and velocity '''Flowers and Nature ', inherited by the Wild (cougar) Cat Galactabeast while also donning the grace and agility of the Wildcat. After many battles with the Zeon Empire and with Jesse reappearing in recovery (courtesy to the Magna Defender ), at the end of the film, it would state to become in promise by Tony, who arrived at her place to reconcile a romance, that one day when these wars would be over he and Gwen could possibly get together and get married and live a peaceful life while they cuddled and kissed. Gwen became a little uncertain of Tony's agreement in a unsuring way if they can get together by the time Terra Venture does make it to the new world then she'll think about it. Gwen's last scene with Tony in the film closes when Tony tells her that he'll always love her until the end of time and he will make sure of it. '''Actress Likeness 'Marsh-Verse current era (2012-present)' * Katie Cassidy (2013-2015, due to her current run on Arrow) 'Marsh-Verse original era (2002-2012)' *Shannon Spruill (2010-2011) *Rachel Dillinger (2011-2012) 'Ranger File Card' 'Notes' *Gwen shares some of the same similarities as her actual inspired Ranger counterpart: **Both were in close relationship with the Red Ranger. **Both were friends with the Yellow Ranger on their respective teams. **Both have died in line of duty (Note: Gwen's death will foreshadow to happen in the Fan-Film remake of The Rise of Trakeena). **Both appear as ghost spirits. ***One did so during mid-way through the series and end. ***One will in the Fan-Film Marsh-verse. *Gwen's concurrent actress likeness, Katie Cassidy, is currently a contracted cast member on the CW's Arrow when at the same time the first PRLG fan-film was made. In late 2014, at the time WB and the CW released press images of Cassidy's character of Laurel Lance becoming the new Black Canary (replacing the latter character's sister, Sara, who died in the Season 3 premiere episode), Anthony Marsh, Jr - director/etc. of the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film series/Marsh-Verse - has decided to drop Cassidy's likeness for Gwen for future films due to this and have Gwen's character silently "killed" off in favor of to make room for the new character of Siri McBride - whose character will don facial inspiration of actress Cristin Milioti Cristin Miloti (of How I Met Your Mother and A to Z fame) - for the next two films of Marsh's planned Fan Film trilogy. **For the upcoming re-release of the 2014 Fan-Film reboot of PRLG, now known as Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film: The Extended Edition , some of Gwen's existing scenes (with Cassidy's likeness attached to the character prior) will still be intact while most new footage will contain Gwen being inspired by the likeness of a different actress or other celebrity. 'See Also' 'Power Rangers' * Kendrix Morgan - Gwen's counterpart in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ''(TV series) (''see comparison page) * Karone - Gwen's second counterpart in'' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' (TV series) (see Siri's comparison page) *Emma Gooddall - Gwen's third counterpart in Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce (some elements) 'Sentai' * Saya - Gwen's counterpart from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (see comparison page) 'OTHER' * Siri McBride - Gwen's replacement Pink Ranger, for the next two Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-films. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Rangers (Marsh-Verse) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anti-Rangers Category:Gothic Characters Category:Pessimist Characters